Tres Lecciones
by Zoecita
Summary: Todos vemos las cosas de formas diferentes. Todos buscamos algo. Tal vez podamos encontrarnos en el camino. Y tal vez luego buscar juntos.
1. Leccion 1º

**.+* Tres Lecciones *+.**

**Disclamer:** _Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, no estoy segura de a quien le pertenecen pero no es a mí. Si no fuera así, ahora estarían disfrutando de una nueva temporada de este. La historia es completamente mía. Cualquier semejanza con mi vida real tal vez no sea una coincidencia._

**Notas:**

_Romance/Humor_

**Edades:**

_Zoe: 14_

_Takuya: 14_

_Koichi: 14_

_Koji: 14_

_Tommy: 11_

_Jp: 15_

_Sora: 14_

_Yolei: 13_

_**.+*Tres Lecciones*+.**_

_**Punto de vista de Zoe ((Capitulo Uno))**_

Había estado mas de dos horas por reloj mirando el techo, como quería que fuese sábado!

Me puse muy contenta al saber de la reunión programada por Yolei. Resulta que este sábado se inauguran un nuevo club en el centro de Shibuya y todos vamos a ir!

Koji, Koichi, Yolei, Sora, yo y… Takuya! Si muy bien. Estoy enamorada de el desde la aventura en el digimundo, pero… quien no podría enamorarse de el es tan tierno, valiente, fuerte… muy bien, me fui de tema.

El punto es que el ira y yo tal vez tenga la oportunidad de decirle lo que siento por el, después de lo sucedido en mi cumpleaños descubrí muchas cosas.

Entonces escuche un grito proveniente de abajo:

Zoe, ya apaga las luces, es tarde! –

Si mamá – Conteste

Me digne a dormir, cerré los ojos y espere que fuese de día …

**_Sueño de Zoe:_**

**_Flash Back_**

En la mansión Orimoto se estaba realizando una fiesta, los catorce años de nuestra querida Zoe.

En un rincón varios adolescentes jugaban un juego no muy inocente, "Siete Minutos en el Paraíso"

El juego constaba de una botella, el que giraba la botella debía entrar por siete minutos en el armario con la persona a la que le toco la parte de la tapa.

Todos estaban muy entretenidos, hasta que a Takuya le toco girar y la botella callo en Zoe.

Ambos entraron muy nerviosos en el pequeño y oscuro armario. Dentro ambos estaban muy rojos, tanto como un tomate, pero gracias a la oscuridad eso no se notaba. El lugar era tan pequeño que se chocaron varias veces, y en uno de los choques…

Takuya rozo sus labios con los de Zoe, primero fue solo contacto pero luego el beso se profundizo, ambos lo deseaban. Fue un beso lento, casi mágico, hasta que reaccionaron.

Ambos se separaron y se abrió la puerta, salieron rojos y cabizbajos. No se volvieron a hablar en toda la noche y…

_**Fin Sueño – Flash Back**_

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, "Que lindo sueño" pensé. Y me reprimí por hacerlo.

Recordé que después de aquello no volví a verlo, agradecí mentalmente a Yolei por su idea del nuevo club. Por fin lo vería y todo se aclararía.

Los días pasaban lentamente, no había momento que no pensara en MI Takuya. No podía llamarlo, no sabría que decirle, y yo prefería hablarle personalmente.

…Martes…Miércoles…Jueves…Viernes… Sábado! Por fin el día había llegado!

Me prepare velozmente quería ser la primera en llegar, pero al salir de mi cuarto algo me detuvo…

Buen día hija – Saludo mi mama, algo tramaba

Buen día, má, ya me voy, Matt me lleva – Le dije tratando de pasar

Zoe, espera, no te lo llevas a Tk con vos, esta aburrido y hace tanto calor – Sabia que algo tramaba

Pero mamá! – Proteste

Vamos, serás recompensada, se va a portar bien, lo conoces! – Mi madre y sus dichos, iba a salir ganando

Yo si pero vos no – Susurre para que no me oyera…

Dijiste algo amor?? – Pero aparentemente escucho

No nada, decile que lo espero abajo, en el infierno – Lo ultimo lo dije bajando las escaleras y por suerte no me oyó.

Mi hermano, Yamato, nos llevo hasta el club, nos dio dinero y se fue rápidamente.

Tk todavía no había dicho palabra, hasta que pagamos la entrada y comenzó con sus preguntas interminables…

¿Quiénes vienen? ¿El chico que te gusta? ¿Takuya?

¿Cómo sabes eso?

Lo leí en tu diario

Lo quería mucho, pero no. Comencé a correrlo por todo el club gritando:

Como se te ocurre! Eso es privado, yo no leo tus revistas playboy!

Luego supuse que eso no fue muy femenino, pero fue tan relajante que lo repetiría.

Corrimos alrededor de 15 minutos, hasta que me canse, eso no era muy difícil para mi. Aun contenía el deseo de matarlo, pero llegaron mis amigos y tuve que ignorarlo.

Nos reunimos todos bajo un árbol, mi hermano encontró a algunos de sus amigos y se fue prometiendo volver mas tarde.

El lugar era realmente hermoso, mire a Takuya de reojo, al parecer el también me miraba a mi, no nos habíamos dirigido la palabra… aun.

Hablamos de lo que habíamos hecho en estas vacaciones, contamos chistes y anécdotas del digimundo.

Luego de una hora allí abajo nos pusimos de acuerdo para cambiarnos en los baños.

Yo fui la primera en salir, llevaba un traje de baño rojo con detalles en rosa, un moño rosa en el cabello y unas ojotas a juego, hacia mucho que no me ponía esa bikini, me la había regalado Takuya en uno de mis cumpleaños, me quedaba grande, pero no la quise cambiar, era muy bonita, y ahora me quedaba realmente bien.

Como no vi a nadie fuera me senté en el primer banco que vi. Estuve allí un rato largo, pensando en que le podría decir a Takuya. Hasta que vi a lo lejos la silueta de Koichi…

Hola! Linda bikini! – Me dijo el hermano más cariñoso del mundo. Últimamente éramos grandes amigos, por no decir vecinos, el si que me sabia escuchar.

Ah, si gracias – Le conteste algo distante, aun pensaba en Takuya

Hey! Que sucede?? Te veo rara desde hace tiempo. Hay algo que no sepa?? Conociéndote, luego de ese comentario me habrías golpeado o insinuado algo.

Je, creo que te golpeare después. Estoy algo distraída desde mi cumple

Te escucho

Bueno…

Le conté todo lo sucedido, lo que me pasaba y lo que sentía, mientras recordaba que esos chicos estaban tardando mucho.

Wow, me tendría que haber dado cuenta cuando salieron tan despeinados de ese armario! Te cuido cierto?!?

Koichi! No fue para tanto, no hicimos nada malo! Sos un malpensado!

A quien me hace acordar?? – Dijo insinuando que era a mi

Mira allá viene tu Romeo, y los demás retrasados! – Dijo, esto ultimo gritando para que se enterasen

Lo siento, a Yolei le se atoro la ojota en el lavabo y tuvimos que ayudar a sacarla – Dijo Sora

No voy a preguntar – Dijimos Koichi y yo a la vez, algo asustados por el relato.

Después, el resto de la mañana transcurrió tranquila. Jugábamos con el agua, hablábamos, tomábamos sol, simplemente nos divertíamos. Pero a mi me preocupaba que no había cruzado palabra con Takuya, sentía que me ignoraba olímpicamente.

Me levante de mi lugar junto a Sora y camine hacia Takuya, pero en el camino me tope con Koji.

Hola Zoe! No queres jugar un juego??

Mmm, bueno de que se trata?? Le dije inocente.

De esto!!! – Dijeron Koji y Koichi a la vez.

No entendía lo que sucedía, de un momento al otro los hermanos me levantaron y me arrojaron a la pileta de agua helada. Así comenzó una guerra de agua a muerte entre chicos y chicas.

Terminamos todos muy cansados, y al mirar hacia mi derecha me encontré a un Takuya saliendo cabizbajo de la pileta.

Salí rápido y fui tras el, lo seguí hasta unos árboles, allí lo tome del brazo, lo di vuelta y le dije:

¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué sucede Takuya? – Hace tanto que no decía su nombre, lo escuchaba solo en mi mente. Lo saboreé al decirlo y lo mire a los ojos. Estos trasmitían tantas cosas que yo quería devolver.

Tengo que pensar, Izumi – El hizo lo mismo, me llamo por mi nombre, como odiaba que me llamaran así, pero viniendo de el me encantaba.

¿En que? – No quería que se fuera

En… - Dijo dudando lo que seguiría

¿En lo que sucedió en mi cumpleaños? – Soy muy impaciente, no debí haberlo apurado

Si es que creo…

Crees… - Internamente me quería matar, no podía seguir empujandolo a una pileta que no sabia si estaba llena o vacía.

Te quiero

Auch! La pileta estaba llena, y yo caí sola con la ropa puesta.

Me quede estática, no esperaba eso por parte de el, ni siquiera sabia que esperaba.

No podía hablar de la impresión, mis labios no se movían. Lo mire a los ojos y vi que esperaba una respuesta.

Yo quería corresponderlo, decirle que también lo quería, que lo amaba, pero el tiempo se me fue volando. Su cara cambio de una de impaciencia a una de decepción. Me imagine que interpreto mi silencio como un rechazo, pero no era así!

De repente salio Tk de los arbustos, por una vez le agradecí mentalmente. Hizo que Takuya se quedara un rato más.

Pero mi agradecimiento no duro mucho porque…

Zoe, hay un problema, ese chico de allá, míralo, no me gusta como te mira. Dijo algo de conseguir un beso. ¿Vos sabes de que se trata? ¿Sos virgen?

Por favor! Este momento no podía ser peor! El chico de mis sueño se me declaraba y saltaba mi hermano a hablar de mi virginidad!

De un momento a otro me di cuenta de que estaba mirando al suelo, Tk seguía hablando incoherencias y Takuya caminada, aparentemente decepcionado, hacia el lado opuesto a donde me encontraba.

Una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla, solo a mi me suceden estas cosas.

Mire a mi hermano que seguía hablando tonterías. Le di una mirada fulminante y se cayó.

Te doy 10 minutos para que corras – Le dije enfadada e impaciente

Pero odias correr, acordate hoy en la mañana – Me dijo algo atemorizado

Pero quiero matarte, cual deseo puede mas??

Así repetimos la rutina de la mañana, lo perseguí por todos lados, sacaba rabia de no se donde, y tenia que desquitarme.

Llegamos hasta la entrada de las canchas de tenis, el lugar estaba cerrado, el gusano no tenía escapatoria.

Cualquiera que nos hubiese visto se reiria, el niño tenia una cara de susto, era un año menor que yo, pero parecía mucho mayor por su cuerpo. Me dieron ganas de reírme de la escena, pero reprimí esas ganas y di un paso adelante. Esto hizo que el diera un paso hacia atrás y terminara entre las bolsas de basura.

Yo había conseguido mi venganza.

Me reí un rato largo hasta que volvimos con los demás. Me extraño no ver a Takuya. Esperaba que su desaparición no tuviese que ver con lo sucedido entre nosotros.

Le pregunte a Koichi.

No se a donde fue, dijo que tenia cosas que hacer y simplemente se fue, no estaba muy animado. ¿Paso algo?

Bueno, si, después te lo explico

El resto del día también paso bien, todos se divertían, pero yo estaba algo ida, preocupada por Takuya. Me sentía culpable.

Lo primero que hice al llegar a mi casa fue llamarlo, necesitaba pedirle disculpas, necesitaba verlo.

Su madre me contesto y dijo que aun no había llegado, le pedí que le dejara un recado. Me dejo muy preocupada.

El nunca llamo.

Seguí presionando. Estaba mal, preocupada y sobre todo demasiado enamorada como para dar el caso por perdido.

Lo llame, le mande mails, mensajes. Pero nada. Parecía que se hubiese borrado de la faz de la tierra.

Había pasado un mes desde la última vez que lo vi, me resigne a esperar a verlo en clases, no faltaba mucho, estábamos en principios de Febrero.

Eran las tres de la tarde y hacia calor. Pensaba en Takuya, en todo lo vivido a su lado.

Tome mi celular de la mesa y salí rumbo al parque. Ese que quedaba a unas cuadras de la casa de Tommy. Me puse a recordar. Ese pequeño niño llorón me enseño muchas cosas.

Una vez me dijo: "Conserva la esperanza"

Y lo haré, la mantendré viva, por Tommy, por Takuya.

Me senté en un banco a recordar, seguía confundida, enserio podría mantener viva mi esperanza?? Necesitaba que me ayudasen.

De repente algo, o mas bien alguien se me abalanzo sobre mi, al principio creí que era Takuya, solo ensoñaciones mías.

Era…

Zoe!!! – Me dijo mi loca amiga

Mimi! Hace tanto que no te veía! – Mimi, Mimi Tachikawa, mi vieja amiga de Italia, siempre me ayudo, creo que me serviría mucho hablar con ella.

Si! No creí verte. Volví hoy con mi padre de Italia, mi madre se quedo con mi hermana.

Me leíste la mente, ya te iba a preguntar por Kary, jeje, vinieron por la empresa??

Si, a expandirla, solo estaremos un mes

Eso me pone muy contenta, lastima que te quedes tan poco

Cuéntame Zoe, que sucede??

Tu si eres bruja

Takuya??

Todavía te acuerdas de el??

Solo hablaste de el las vacaciones pasadas

Muy bien, que observadora, te contare…

Le conté todo con lujo de detalle, ella era la persona indicada, mi mejor amiga, simplemente mejor que mi diario.

Bueno, yo creo que debes conservar tu esperanza.

Sabes un amigo me dijo lo mismo

Bueno, debes esperar a verlo, y que el pánico no te gane. Si realmente lo quieres las palabras saldrán solas y podrás confesarle todo lo que sientes hacia el.

Gracias Meems, eres una gran amiga!

Nos despedimos con un abrazo y yo seguí pensando, di un par de vueltas por el parque.

**"Conserva tu esperanza"**


	2. Leccion 2º

**.+* Tres Lecciones*+.**

_**Punto de vista de Takuya. ((Capitulo Dos))**_

Takuya! Ya es hora de levantarte! Tus amigos no te esperaran toda una vida! – Escuche que decía mi madre. Abrí los ojos cuando escuche la ultima oración, claro!

Había olvidado la salida organizada por Yolei, me levante y comencé a juntar mis cosas esparcidas por toda la habitación.

Cuando ya tenía todo guardado en la mochila recordé que no estaba vestido, así que lo hice lo más rápido posible con lo primero que encontré. A los tropezones me ponía mis viejos pantalones, esos que alguna vez había usado en el Digimundo. El Digimundo, como lo extrañaba, me preguntaba como estarían Bokomon y Neemon, extrañaba digivolucionar en Agumon. Estaba tan distraído que no vi el gorro violeta que estaba en el suelo, con el cual resbale y caí. El gorrito quedo sobre mi cara, así recordé por que se encontraba en el piso.

Toda la maldita semana lo estuve mirando, recordando a Zoe, lo que sucedió en su cumpleaños me hizo pensar mucho en ella.

Recuerdo cuando me regalo su gorro, intente decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero como siempre, alguien nos interrumpió…

**Flash Back**

_Los seis niños que salvaron el Digimundo se habían reunido en una plaza a festejar._

_Chicos, quieren un helado?? – Pregunto Koichi_

_Si, yo te acompaño! – Dijo Koji levantándose del suelo_

_Yo quiero de vainilla – Dijo Tommy mientras pateaba su pelota tan lejos que dejo de verla, así que fue tras ella._

_Y yo de chocolate, voy a buscar a Tommy para que no se pierda – Dijo Jp yendo tras Tommy_

_Muy bien, yo quiero de frutilla – Dijo Zoe sonriendo_

_Yo también! – Dijo Takuya_

_Todos se habían ido y Takuya y Zoe se quedaron bajo el árbol, ambos se miraban sin saber que decir exactamente. Zoe comenzó a hablar._

_Sabes, después de todo lo que pasamos, me di cuenta de que te aprecio mucho – Dijo Zoe bajando la mirada – Por eso quiero regalarte algo…_

_Takuya solo la miraba, quería hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca._

_Toma, quiero que sea tuyo, para que nunca me olvides – Dijo Zoe extendiendo el brazo, en la punta de su mano, sus dedos sujetaban su gorro, el que había estado usando en su estancia en el Digimundo._

_Ambos se miraban a los ojos sonriendo, ese era sin duda un momento para jamás olvidar, Takuya tomo el gorro, y no hizo mas que sacarse el suyo, con los gogles y todo se lo puso a Zoe._

_Así ambos tendremos algo del otro – Dijo Takuya, mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja._

_Para ellos ese era un momento mágico, en el que sin palabras se decían lo mucho que se amaban. Ahora los dos tenían algo, una parte del otro, el corazón del otro._

_Los dos se acercaban lentamente, sonriendo, estaban a unos pocos centímetros el uno del otro, pero…_

_Cuidado! – Grito Tommy cuando la pelota pasó a unos centímetros de sus caras, obligándolos a separarse sumamente rojos._

_Chicos aquí están los helados – Dijo Koichi acercándose_

_Que sucede?? Están muy rojos – Pregunto Koji_

_Nada! Nada! – Contestaron Takuya y Zoe a coro_

_Como que nada?? Y por que Zoe tiene tu gorro puesto Takuya?? – Pregunto Jp recién llegando detrás de Tommy_

_Y por que Takuya tiene el tuyo Zoe?? – Pregunto Koji_

_Porque… - No sabia contestar Takuya_

_Porque es un recuerdo chicos – Dijo Zoe interrumpiendo – Y si me disculpan me tengo que ir, mi madre debe estar preocupada, gracias por el helado!_

_Dijo así, levantándose tomando su helado de las manos de Koichi y saludando a todos con un beso en el cachete, pero cuando llego a Takuya, susurro "Gracias"…_

**Fin Flash Back**

Siento que ese gracias significo algo mas – Dije mirando el gorro violeta que tenia entre mis manos.

Takuya apúrate! – Grito mi madre desde abajo

Rápidamente deje el gorrito sobre mi mesa de luz y baje las escaleras, tome un rápido desayuno y salí corriendo hacia el nuevo club.

En el camino me encontré con los hermanos Koji y Koichi.

Al llegar al lugar de reunión la vi, tan hermosa como siempre, después de lo que paso me avergonzaba al verla, así que solo la salude con la mano y seguí a los demás.

Estuvimos un rato conversando bajo un árbol, me molestaba como me miraba Tk, el hermano de Zoe, sentía que había matado a alguien y debía confesar. Lo bueno fue que después de un rato se fue con unos amigos suyos.

Yo no podía parar de mirarla, y cuando ella me descubría solo podía correr la vista y aparentar que nada sucedió.

Luego fuimos a cambiarnos para entrar a la pileta, estaba saliendo del baño cuando la vi, se había puesto el bikini que le había regalado hace unos años, le quedaba perfecto. Me acobarde y me quede en el baño esperando a los chicos, cuando Koichi salio le dije que me quedaría a esperar a Koji.

Vi a lo lejos que Koichi y Zoe hablaban muy juntos, se habían echo muy buenos amigos, me gustaría estar en su lugar.

Cuando Koji salio lo mire con una cara de "Te tardaste" pero antes de que replicara escuchamos un grito, era Yolei, Sora nos explico lo que paso con su ojota.

No iba a preguntar.

Nos reunimos todos y entramos, me era imposible dejar de mirarla, necesitaba decirle lo que me pasaba, que la amaba, pero no soportaría que me interrumpiesen otra vez, o que me rechazara.

No había pensado en el rechazo hasta ahora, no quería pensar.

Me senté alejado y cuando levante la vista vi que Koichi y Koji levantaban a Zoe en el aire y la tiraban al agua, me gustaría haber participado de eso.

Me metí al agua y comenzó una guerra entre chicos y chicas, me anime más y deje de lado mi preocupación, no quería que me vieran mal.

Pero tenía que pensar, así que deje de mojar a Sora y salí del agua, Camine hacia unos arbustos, sabia que alguien me seguía pero no me pensaba detener.

Una chica rubia me tomo del brazo y me dio vuelta, Zoe.

Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre mi cuando comenzó a hablarme, no sabia como responderle.

- ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué sucede Takuya? – Me gusto como dijo mi nombre. Pero tenia que pensar en una respuesta, y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

Tengo que pensar, Izumi – Error, ella odiaba que la llamasen así, creí que se enojaría.

¿En que? – Quería retenerme, aparentemente estaba mas preocupada que enojada.

En… - Dije dudando, no sabia como decirle, no podía de la nada decir "En que te amo y espero que tu a mi o caeré en una grave depresión" creo que no seria lo mejor.

¿En lo que sucedió en mi cumpleaños? – Acertó

Si es que creo…

Crees… - La amaba mucho, pero me estaba presionando, cosa que hizo que lo largara…

Te quiero

Mire atentamente su reacción, estaba sorprendida, pero, yo quería saber que sentía ella, me sentía un idiota. Iba a hablar, a preguntarle que sentía por mí, pero llego su hermano, que oportuno. Todo me sucedía a mí. La vi bajar la mirada mientras Tk hablaba de… su virginidad??

No iba a permanecer mucho tiempo mas allí, me di la vuelta y camine hacia la salida, una lágrima bajó por mi mejilla.

Luego escuche que Tk gritaba "Un mounstro quiere matarme", en otra situación me hubiese reído, pero me dolía mucho el pecho, alcancé a ver a Koichi y le dije que tenia cosas que hacer, que debía irme. Me di la vuelta antes de que preguntara.

Pasaron lo días, pensé que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarla, enfrentar el rechazo. Me estuvo llamando durante un largo tiempo, y yo, cobarde no respondía, me había borrado.

Pero que perseverancia la de Zoe, yo supongo que quería disculparse, pero yo no quería afrontar eso.

Ahora estoy caminando hacia el parque, ese en el que ella me dio su gorro. Ya ni siquiera podía llamarla por su nombre por que me invade la tristeza.

Recordé una tarde que pase con Tommy allí, le dije sobre mis sentimientos hacia ella.

Descargarme me hizo tan bien. Pensé en una frase que el menor del grupo me dijo una vez, que conservara mi esperanza, lo que yo quería tarde o temprano estaría conmigo.

El supo explicarme que la debía esperar, saber darle su tiempo y yo tomarme el mío. Si de verdad la amaba sabría ser feliz sin ella, sabiendo que ella era feliz.

Me di cuenta de que Tommy había madurado mucho, pensé en lo que podía hacer.

Ya estaba en el parque, llegue a una parte frente al lago y me senté bajo un árbol, me dolía lo que sucedía.

Tal vez debería esperar a lo que valla a decir ella, tenia que…

**"Conservar la esperanza" … "Mientras ella sea feliz"**

**"Ser feliz porque ella era feliz"**


	3. Leccion 3º

**.+*Tres Lecciones*+.**

_Punto de vista de la autora. ((Capitulo Tres))_

Ambos se encontraban en distintos lugares del mismo lugar. Era increíble como el destino podía juntar a dos personas enamoradas.

Zoe caminaba con la vista gacha hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba Takuya, ninguno sabía que el otro estaba allí.

Takuya estaba sentado con la vista al lago, y Zoe se sentó del otro lado, con la vista en el camino.

Takuya se martillaba la cabeza pensando en que tal vez podría haber esperado por una respuesta, y eso Zoe pudo escucharlo…

Tal vez si no hubiese sido tan cobarde la podría haber dejado hablar, no conserve mi esperanza a tiempo y ahora estoy aquí solo y sufriendo. Me hubiera gustado decirle que la amo, no solo que la quiero. Que quiero pasar mi vida a su lado como más que un amigo, que cada vez que miro sus ojos verdes me pierdo en una pradera y no puedo escapar, que me dan ganas de vivir abrazado a ella oliendo su cabello con perfume a manzana. Y le diría, Zoe, mientras tú seas feliz, yo soy feliz. Que idiota soy! – Dijo Takuya confesando todo, como si fuera algo prohibido, pero para Zoe, que había escuchado todo, era palabra santa. No había nada mas hermoso. Ahora le tocaba a ella confesar…

No eres en único idiota por aquí! Supuestamente yo debía decirte eso, pero me quede trabada, y no hice mas que mirar al suelo, no hice caso y deje que la esperanza se fuera con mi sentido común. Reprimiendo cuanto te amo. Ocultándote que mis sueños son solo sobre ti. Seré egoísta, por que yo también quiero tu felicidad, pero la quiero a mi lado. Quiero poder abrazarte y sentir esa protección que solo tu me das. Quiero ser feliz, contigo.

Ambos lloraban, no sabían desde cuando eran tan poéticos, será que el amor cambia a la gente. Ambos se levantaron de donde estaban y se encontraron cara a cara.

Sonrieron, complacientes de que todo por lo que habían pasado tenia un final feliz.

Habían confesado en palabras lo que sentían, ya no había nada más que decir, solo demostrar.

Se acercaron lentamente, ya nadie los interrumpiría.

Zoe rodeo con su brazos en cuello de Takuya mientras se rozaban los labios, y el puso los suyos en la cintura de ella para profundizar el beso.

Este beso fue distinto al del armario.

Más calido, más tranquilo. En ese beso se transmitían sin palabras todo lo que habían guardado por tanto tiempo.

Se exploraban el uno al otro, recorriendo nuevas sensaciones en sus bocas, y corazones.

Se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron sonriendo, Takuya le limpio las lágrimas a Zoe y se volvieron a juntar en otro beso.

Así se trasmitieron su amor por mucho tiempo, ahora la felicidad de ambos esta completa.

Por que cuando conservas tu esperanza de que ese alguien especial llegara, tarde o temprano lo hará. Tal vez haya que pasar por algunos obstáculos, pero todos tendrán su recompensa.

**Porque solo hay tres lecciones para aprender…**

**_"Conserva tu esperanza"_**

**_"Se feliz por que el otro es feliz"_**

**_Y … Recuerda … "Todo llega a su debido tiempo"_**

_Solo hay que saber esperarlo, y no echarse para atrás al recibirlo._

**Notas de la autora:**

_Espero que les haya gustado, es basado en una historia personal que no termino como yo quería, bueno, todavía no termino. Y esta es la versión de lo que me gustaría, que hubiese pasado, que pasara._

_Cuando lo leí después de haberlo escrito llore un poquito, por que me sentí ahí, por que estuve ahí, y me sentiría muy feliz si alguno de ustedes se siente identificado con esta historia._

_Por que aquí hay tres lecciones para amar, tres lecciones que supe aprender, pero hay muchas mas, y mucho mas tiempo para aprenderlas. ¿Lo hacemos juntos? ^^_

_Besos_

_**…Zoecita…**_


End file.
